Michael
This article is about the main protagonist of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. ::''For the Club Member of the Fighting Club in Pokémon Trading Card Game (Game Boy Color), see Club Member Michael. ::For the surfing whose Japanese name is Michael, see Puka. ::For the character that appeared during the Vertress Conference whose Japanese name is Michael, see Mikael. ::For the English voice actor, see Michael Liscio Jr.. ---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Michael | jname=リュウト | tmname=Ryūto | slogan=no | image=XD Michael.png | size=180px | caption=Art from Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown; resides in Pokémon HQ Lab | region=Orre | relatives=Jovi, , deceased unnamed father | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Player character | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | anime=no | }} Michael (Japanese: リュウト Ryūto) is the protagonist of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Like most protagonists, his name is customizable. Michael has a Snag Machine similar to that of Pokémon Colosseum's hero, Wes, and an Aura Reader, which makes the dark auras exuded by Shadow Pokémon visible as they were to Wes's companion, Rui. He is given these at the beginning of the game. Storyline Michael lives at Professor Krane's Pokémon lab in Orre with his mother, , who works for Professor Krane, and his sister, Jovi. He is an up-and-coming Trainer ready for his own journey with his , his starter Pokémon entrusted to him by his father. Traveling across Orre, he seeks to defeat the criminal organization Cipher, which is now under Grand Master Greevil's plot to wield an army of Shadow Pokémon in order to rule the world. Not only does Michael successfully defeat all of the Cipher Peons and Admins whom he encounters, but he also snags the Shadow Pokémon in their possession. His final feat is the capture of Greevil's full-fledged team of Shadow Pokémon, including XD001. His achievement brings about the disbandment of Cipher, at least under Greevil and Eldes' leadership. During the game, Michael's father is mentioned multiple times as a distinguished public figure, but he is in fact deceased. This makes Michael similar to and , one of whose father is a Gym Leader and the other a Pokémon Professor, but also to other player characters whose fathers are not present. While Michael's adventures in Orre take place during Generation III, he encounters two Generation IV Pokémon, and , with Bonsly being used in Battle Bingo and Munchlax appearing outside of battle. Pokémon Artwork Optional names Trivia *When snagging a Shadow Pokémon, Michael uses his left hand to throw a Snag Ball. However, when attempting to capture a wild Pokémon, he uses his right hand. **This could be due to the fact that the Snag Machine is on his left arm, and is not necessary for capturing Wild Pokémon. *The Strategy Memo's size comparison suggests that Michael is about 4'07" (1.4 m). In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Florent |de=Michael |it=Michele |es_eu=Mauro }} Category:XD characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Michael es:Mauro fr:Florent (Rhode) it:Michele ja:リュウト zh:龍人